Good boy, Bad Girl
by jpjavax
Summary: Adults only. Inuyasha and Sango are alone. He has something and she wants to know what it is. An awkward conversation gets carried away. Can he stay a good boy? (Hint: no. no he can't) PWP. First two chapters currently. Raunchy. Lemony (though not QUITE there yet). Things will get GRAPHIC and may contain themes that some of you won't like. But that will come in the future.
1. Chapter 1

##First story in a long time. To be honest, I've written a ton of stories since my last post, but they all end up being... Incredibly long, EXTREMELY graphic and not having much plot. This story is short. So far. I'm a simple man.

He was huddled by the fire, clutching something to his chest. Not normal behaviour.

"What've you got there, Inuyasha?" she asked.

He snapped to face her, red in the face.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Leave me alone!"

"I just asked a question," Sango replied hotly. "Calm down."

"You calm down! Leave me alone!"

"What are you, a child? What is it?"

"Kagome gave it to me! Go away!" he said.

Sango sighed. Miroku had borrowed kirara and taken Shippo on some journey or another. Kagome was taking a test. It was just the two of them now. If he was going to be so childish...

She lunged toward him, hand outstretched to grab what he was holding. Inuyasha panicked, trying to run away. They both fell to the floor. It looked like some sort of paper. Finally, she managed to wrench it out of his grip. It was a "photo". Something from Kagome's time. It was of Kagome. Oh. Sango turned very red and shoved the photo back to him.

"W-Why would she give you that?" Sango stammered.

Inuyasha grunted. "She said it was to make sure I was a 'good boy'. She said she'd..." his voice trailed off.

Sango looked up. He had turned red again. "Do stuff if I was good." he finished.

"Stuff?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"She- She didn't really say much... I mean... She said one thing..."

A noticeable bulge formed in Inuyasha's pants.

"She better get back soon." he said quietly.

"I think she said she was going to be gone for two weeks."

"How long is that?"

"14 days I think."

He groaned miserably.

Why was it so big? Sango tried not to look at it, but it was hard not to. Damn.

"What did she say exactly?" Sango asked casually.

"She said it would make me feel good. With her mouth... On my... Thing."

Sango stared at her feet. Was that normal in Kagome's time? To do that? She knew about copulation, but this was different... And at the same time, exciting.

"And you want her to do that?" Sango asked, not looking at him.

"I- um, y-yes." he said.

"I've never even seen one..." Sango said quietly.

"What?"

"N-nothing... I just said I haven't y'know... Seen one. A... Thing."

"Oh."

"Unless..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They sat in silence.

"Just show it to me."

"What?"

"Your thing. You've been... Excited this whole time. Just show it to me."

"Stop messing with me."

"I'm not."

He blushed. "Stop."

"I'll show you mine, too." she said quietly.

He froze. His hands deftly moved to the ties of his waist and began to undo the sash. Suddenly, there it was, in it's glory. It stood fully erect at nearly the length of her forearm. She was a bit stunned for a moment.

"Your turn." he said.

Sango stood and swallowed. She hadn't meant to say that, it had just come out, but then he'd done it. So now... She opened her kimono, moving fabric aside until the cleft of her legs was visible.

"There's no hair." he said.

Sango blushed. "Kagome told me some girls shave it off, so I just wanted to see what it was like..."

They stared at each other. His cock twitched.

"Do you... normally do it by yourself?" she asked.

"Sometimes."

"If you wanted to do it... It's fine." As if to make her point, she pulled the robe farther open. Her nipples were obscured by the fabric but her front was exposed to him now. He hesitated, but gripped his shaft and pulled his foreskin back. She watched attentively as he worked himself. His eye raked up and down her body like he was trying to take everything in. She pulled the robe open a bit farther and suddenly her nipples were exposed. She took a step towards him. Then another. He looked up at her face. She dropped into his lap. He was huge. The base of his shaft wedged between the tips of her vulva, the tip reached nearly to her ribs. They were face to face.

"H-hey," he whispered.

"Hi."

She grabbed him and ran her hand down his length. His eye twitched.

"I don't think we should be doing this." he said.

"14 days til she gets back." Sango said simply. "14 days of being good."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"I don't care if you're good. I'll do it regardless."

His eyes widened.

##Not sure when I'll update this. Not until I get some reviews though. Hopefully soon!


	2. Chapter 2

##Lol I said I wanted reviews before the second chapter, but I'm writing this like right after posting the first one. Also, some warnings before we continue. As some of you may have guessed, this story will deal with excessively large male genitals. That's probably not a problem for most of you. This story will likely also include anal sex. Towards the end, this story will probably involve cuckqueaning as well. If you're not sure what that is, it's basically cuckolding but with gender reversals. Kagome-Inuyasha is the canon couple here. It's already pretty clear from chapter one that Kagome is interested in Inuyasha. If you don't want to see Kagome being forced to share Inuyasha with Sango and/or have Sango being presented as more desirable/attractive than Kagome, probably best to check out now before you read on. If not, enjoy.

Inuyasha looked at the photo that had falled to the ground next to him. Kagome was sitting in her bed, facing her mirror, holding that device she'd called a "camera". She was nude except for those tiny white undergarments around her hips. Her breasts and nipples were fully exposed. He'd gotten so turned on when he'd seen that, and when he'd heard her say those words... Now, Sango was straddling his waist. In comparison, Sango's chest was larger. Her nipples were brushing against his chest and they were erect. Her areolas were bigger. The slight flush of her cheeks and the warmth of her breath on his neck... His cock throbbed again. Sango pushed her hips forward in response, rubbing herself against the underside of him. He could feel her wetness on his sack.

"We shouldn't do this." he said again.

"Are you worried that she won't do it?" Sango whispered. "I bet you really wanted it."

He nodded.

"She won't find out." Sango said. "You don't want to wait, do you? You don't want to wait to know what it feels like."

"I-" he began, to say. She interupted him.

"You'll get to find out right now. And tomorrow. We're all alone. There's nothing stopping us. And when she gets back, she'll ask me, you know. 'Has Inuyasha been good?' she'll ask, and I'll tell her you were."

Inuyasha froze.

"You'll get both."

He groaned in protest.

She started rolling her hips against him, his shaft digging against her clit. She clutched his cock with both hands and started drawing them up and down, agonizingly slowly.

"You have to make a decision." she whispered. "Say it, and I'll put it in my mouth right now."

"Fuck." he growled. "Fuck fuck fuck."

She waited.

"Do it." he said quietly.

Sango smiled in victory. She scooted back to his knees and leaned forward. With his length, she was able to reach the glans without getting off his lap. She kissed the tip and then slid her lips down until the head was in her mouth. Her tongue licked and swirled around the underside. He was salty and slightly bitter and a musky taste filled her mouth. It was not a good taste. Yet, at the same time it was the taste of arousal. Of sex. Of a cock large enough to shame a horse. It only made her more excited as she dipped her head lower. Why was she doing this? Kagome was her best friend. Yet a pit of animosity had risen in her stomach. Kagome 'the innocent' was giving Inuyasha pictures like that... She was promising sexual favours. She was leaving him for so long with such a tease. And he was so... well endowed. It stirred a need inside her she hadn't known. Where Kagome would tease him and leave him, she found opportunity. It was Kagome's fault, anyway... Sure. Conflictions aside, she couldn't deny how drenched she was as he groaned under her attention. Her clit ached for attention. A tight knot was twisting in her stomach. When she couldn't take it any longer, she pulled off, and stood, still straddling his knees.

His cock was thicker than her arm and stood straiht in the air. The foreskin was pulled back and the head of his cock was glistening with her saliva. She started to rub herself. Her attention switched between his enormous cock and his face- that calm look, the slight flush, the confidence. Back to his cock. Fuck, this was hot. If he didn't have claws, she'd want him to finger her, but that was out of the question.

Inuyasha's nose twitched. Her scent changed. Was she going to-?

Sango was so close. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. Her left nipple was suddenly engulfed in heat and softness as his tongue flicked on it and his lips sucked. That was it. She came hard. Her body shuddered and she wasn't sure she could've kept her balance if he hadn't been holding her. Trying to steady her breaths, he allowed her to kneel on the ground. She looked up at him as he pushed his cock towards her face and started stroking himself. She stared down the length. Her fingers started rubbing herself again. She spread her mouth open and stuck out her tongue, flicking the tip of his glans with it. He grunted in pleasure and she quickened her pace with anticipation. His strokes were faster and faster and more erratic- and then a jet of hot, white cum sprayed into her mouth. He let out a deep grunt as he came. The next shot landed on her face. Fuck. She was going to cum again. With the third shot, she did. His taste was much more intense than his cock had been. Salty and very bitter and oh so good. She swallowed it as she came.

#That's all of this for now. If anyone's actually interested, leave a review or follow for updates. Thanks for reading. If I get a good response, I'll do another chapter. 


End file.
